shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Champagne Pirates/@comment-4080028-20150825132111
Welcome to the wiki! It's nice to meet you. :) With greetings and formalities aside, I'm sorry to say that quite a few things about the Champagne Pirates breaks established wiki rules; the most important being that because we prefer to share the same storyline and setting as the One Piece manga, we cannot break canon at all. So therefore, there's quite a few things that do indeed break the manga's canon here: 1) The fact we have someone from an alternate universe and a time traveler. Granted, certain Devil Fruit powers allow for some incredibly amazing feats, such as Moria and Brook's Devil Fruits granting life after death, and a Logia fruit on this wiki that allows the user to become living time and therefore allow him to alter time itself (whether he can or cannot time travel though, I have no idea. That question is best answered by the fruit's owner, 13th madman.) Unfortunately however, I highly doubt One Piece is crazy and wacky enough to allow something as epic in scope as universal and temporal traveling. Don't get me wrong, there's some BIZARRE things in One Piece that other stories and even real life wouldn't allow, and we're all cool and fine with that here. But when we start discussing things that haven't even been touched upon in the story, that's when we may have a problem. Devil Fruit powers may provide a fair enough explanation, but again, we can only allow bizarre, wacky and outright physics defying stunts to go so far before it stops becoming One Piece related. Unless I get justified support for the ability to travel between entire universes and time periods, I'm going to have to follow my gut and declare that this has to be changed, or this page may face consequences such as heavy editing and/or deletion. Which brings us to our next point... 2) You'll need to gain permission from at least two admins before you can create a Celestial Dragon or do anything relating to them. It's Ship of Fools policy, I'm afraid. Therefore, until then, I can't exactly allow a Celestial Dragon to be a part of this crew. Likewise, I'm a little iffy and worried about a maid belonging to a Warlord/Shichibukai like Doflamingo being on another crew. Though this is less of an issue to me than the Celestial Dragon. Like with the time traveler and alternate universe android, if I hear reasonable excuses as to why Doflamingo's maid would be in another person's crew, I'll let it slide. I don't mean to sound harsh about something that may actually be innocent in nature, but after seeing "alternate universe android," "time traveler" and "Celestial Dragon," I'm a bit on the cautious side right now. 3) This has to do with Robin having a sister. Honestly, well... I'm not sure what to make of this. On one hand, I'd prefer it if we tried to avoid making any more relatives of the Straw Hats, because it'd not mess with canon in a very big way, but on the othe rhand, I gotta be fair and acknowledge that we already have the little sister of Roronoa Zoro on this wiki too. So yeah, I'm in a real bind here. For now, I'm going to let it slide until I can work out with a few other members of the administration here as to whether Robin can have a sister or not. But I will say this regarding the matter: Please be careful how you go about doing this. Anything that alters the events that happened at Ohara or Enies Lobby, or generally anything that has to do with Robin will not be accepted. Try to tread carefully when writing about a relative of a canon character. ---- OK, with all that done, I look forward to seeing what everyone else's opinions are. I could seriously use some help in trying to make the necessary judgment calls as to whether certain things here are allowable or not.